You Never Know, Till It's Too Late Randomness
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Heero turns out to be on drugs....and Duo is hiding something from a mutual friend of one of theirs. What could it be? (character insertion)(Chapter 6 Up Finally!)
1. Chapter One

Randomness Chapter One  
  
Author's Notes: Well.this is the first fic that I am going to post up. I hope that you guys like it. It happened when I was at school. . . I was bored!  
  
Reviews: Any are appreciated, thanks. (Not particularly working on any part of my writing right at the moment. . .)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters that are associated with it. I do own Taki, but she is only a figment of my imagination. So, don't sue.  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter, only a character insertion.  
  
*action*  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Duo: ah. . . rain. . . *lays down on chair, braid sweeping the floor*  
  
Heero: *scoots over* Duo! Get off!  
  
Duo: *growls* I'm not on your! *closes eyes*  
  
Heero: Are too!  
  
Duo: Are not! *opens eyes*  
  
Heero: Are too!  
  
Duo: Are NOT!  
  
Heero: ARE TOO!  
  
Taki: *eye twitching* Guys. . . SHUT UP!  
  
Heero and Duo: *look at Taki blankly*  
  
Taki: *sighs* thank you. *goes back to doing homework*  
  
Duo: hmph. . . *sighs up, and looks outside* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Taki: *sees Duo's frown* What's wrong?  
  
Duo: *is in a trance because of the rain* Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh . . . . . . . . .  
  
Taki and Heero: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: *gets up, and walks to the window, pressing his face against the glass, and drooling* Waaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . . . . . .  
  
Taki: *look sat Heero* um. . . is he alright?  
  
Heero: *nods* he'll be fine. . . once he gets his medication.  
  
Taki: *blinks* medicatioin? *looks at Duo*  
  
Duo: *sticks his tongue against the glass, and drools*  
  
Heero: *nods* yeah, his medication. *opens backpack, and gets out a book, then a notebook*  
  
Duo: Med. . . . . . i. . . c. . . . atio. . . . n. . . .  
  
Taki: *grabs Duo's braid, yanking him into the seat* Duo!  
  
Duo: *eyes glazed over* huuh?  
  
Taki: *looks at Duo, then at Heero* Heero! You drugged him!  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Author's Note: A little twist. R and R please. . . but reviews are appreciated. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

Randomness Chapter Two  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I know that I'm uploading the first, and such and such chapters all at once. You, the reader, are just going to have to get over it!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or anything associated with it, or the companies that own it. I do own Taki, but she is only a figment of my imagination, so don't' sue.  
  
Warnings: Drugs, Mild Cussing, Blood, Knives.  
  
*action*  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Heero: *nods, then leaps at Taki with a needle, puncturing her arm, and shooting the red liquid into her. He grins* Mission Accomplished!  
  
Taki: *falls over unconscious*  
  
Duo: Duuuuuuuuhhhh???  
  
Heero: *laughs maniacally, then picks up his books, putting them back into his backpack, and leaves for class, leaving a stupefied Duo, and an unconscious Taki on the chair.*  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Taki: *wakes up in a dark room, tied to a chair* Wha. . . ? *she mumbles, and tries to get out of the chair, but it is bolted to the floor*  
  
Heero: *laughs evilly, coming out of the shadows with a knife in his hand, an extremely deranged look on his face*  
  
Taki: *squints, seeing Heero* Heero! What are you doing? Get me out of this thing!  
  
Heero: *grins* No. You are with Oz.  
  
Taki: what? *eyes him in disbelief* you are crazy!  
  
Heero: *smiles with contempt* you were spying on me and Duo. I must admit, you were cunning enough to even become our friend, but now you must pay. . . *comes closer to her*  
  
Taki: *eyes glow a dangerously dark red color, as she narrows them* I wouldn't do anything if I were you. . . * she says darkly, giving him an extremely evil deathglare*  
  
Heero: *smirks* weakling, you do not scare me. *brings the knife to her throat*  
  
Taki: I should. *lasers come out of her eyes at Heero*  
  
Heero: *widens his eyes, and dodges right before it hits him*  
  
Laser: *makes a fizzle noise, disappearing*  
  
Heero: *angry* Bitch! You will pay for that! *takes knife, slicing into Taki's neck*  
  
Taki: *yelps, and winces in pain, trying to zap him again with another laser*  
  
Heero: *dodges again, with a muttered curse*  
  
Taki: *unsheathes her wings, forcefully, breaking the rope that holds her down*  
  
Heero: *widens eyes* NOOO! MISSION ABORT!  
  
Taki: *smirks, and flies out of there, through the ceiling's skylight, glass shattering everywhere*  
  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *covers his face from the glass in despair*  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Author's Notes: Weird, eh? Please review. . . and please give me some ideas! Thanks! Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter Three

Randomness Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Hi. This is the third chapter to this weird thing. I thank Blindy (review below) for being the one that finally reviewed my story, and gave me something interesting to write about, as well as something for inspiration on what to happen next. I don't know. . . was the fact that I wasn't working on any aspect of my writing a sign to everyone that read the last 2 chapters of this story that I didn't want Reviews? I must not've made myself clear. I do want reviews. Thankyou. . . they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Warnings: Drug use, Cussing, Dried Blood.  
  
*action*  
  
~Past Scene~  
  
Reviews:  
  
From Blindy: Hey...okay, you're right...it is weird...but not bad...I'm kind of interested in seeing where this goes...and what the hell is Heero SMOKING? Whatever it is...why didn't he share it with me?  
  
PEECE AND MUNKIES!!!  
  
(Note: please review more! Thanks! ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, or any other characters or places associated with it. I do own Taki, but she only lives in my imagination. (the poor dear) So. . . in other words DON'T SUE!  
  
~`~`~  
  
~Heero: *widens eyes* NOOO! MISSION ABORT!~  
  
~Taki: *smirks, and flies out of there, through the ceiling's skylight, glass shattering everywhere*~  
  
~Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *covers his face from the glass in despair*~  
  
~`~`~  
  
Duo: *is still in a trancelike state, in an apartment room, looking out the window, and drooling*  
  
~`~`~  
  
Taki: *goes back to the school to look for Duo, but doesn't find him. She sheaths her wings, looking like a normal human girl once again, before walking back to her apartment. She finds Duo.*  
  
Duo: *staring out the window, drool on his lips* Waahhhhh...  
  
Taki: *grabs Duo, as he passes out*  
  
~`~`~  
  
Heero: *takes another puff of the laced joint, and smiles, sitting back from the room that he just had Taki in. He smiles, and takes a long drag out of it, before flicking it away.* Damn. . . This is good shit. *He says, and sighs, getting out another joint, before getting out a razor blade, and beginning to cut his arm, letting the blood come down it, and onto the carpet.*  
  
~`~`~  
  
Duo: oh. . . damn. . . how long was I a zombie for? *is sitting at a table, looking at Taki, and taking another drink of some cold coffee*  
  
Taki: oh. . . about most of the day.  
  
Duo: shit. I'm going to kill Heero!  
  
Taki: yeah, me too. . . but when he was threatening me. . . he didn't look right. . . he looked. . . stoned. . . *says thoughtfully*  
  
Duo: then we have to find him, and help him.  
  
Taki: yeah.  
  
Duo and Taki: *get up, and leave the apartment, going to the house that Heero is staying at.*  
  
~`~`~  
  
Author's Notes: So. . . like it. . . hate it. . . ? Review Please! 


	4. Chapter Four

Randomness Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: Hello again, and thank you for reviewing. (One person. . . -_-) Anyway, even though my reviews have been miniscule. . . I still have much hope for this story. It seems to me to beginning to get longer than what I have anticipated. . . but I still like it pretty good. I have an idea for this chapter, though. . . maybe I will put it in regular story format instead of script format. Please tell me what ya'll think. Thankyou.  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs in boredom from typing the disclaimer all the time* Well. I do not own Gundam Wing, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, or any of the other characters or scenes associated with it, or affiliated with it. (*widens eyes, when I see that I spelled "affiliated" right.* o.O) I do own Taki though. . . although she only lives in the weird, weird part of my imagination, the poor girl.  
  
Warnings: Blood, cussing.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Duo and Taki quickly went down the street. The wind was pretty hard, making both of their hair blow in it profusely. Taki's long, black hair waved behind her like a silk banner, as they walked down the street. They quickly turned the corner, and went up some stairs to the upper most apartment. Number 3 was the number on the door to the apartment, etched in black, and quite cruddy. A bit of mold was in the cracks of the door.  
  
"Damn. . . Heero lives here?" Duo exclaimed, as we looked at the door. He then sniffed softly, and wrinkled his nose. "Shit. . . I smell blood. . . and drugs. . . " He says, then tried the door. It swung open quickly, and too easily in fact.  
  
The stench was fouler in this place. It almost overwhelmed them both, as they stepped in. It was sparsely furnished, with only a table and chair in the middle of the room, along with a dingy half-eaten TV dinner on it, which had begun to collect ants and flies. "Gross, man." Duo commented, as he peered over the discarded meal. He didn't touch it to throw it away though.  
  
Taki wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell. "How could Heero live in this place?" She asked, more to herself, than to Duo. She passes the plate, then looks around some more. There was a shelf on the far side of the dingy gray room, with a mirror on it. The mirror had the words, "Oz must be destroyed" written in a dark red substance. "Uh. . . Duo?" Taki said, and motioned the braided pilot toward the mirror. "What is this?"  
  
Duo studied the red substance for about a second. He then stated. "It's blood. Taki, it's blood." He said sadly, tracing a finger along it, then sticking the reddened finger into his mouth. He licked his lips softly. The blood hadn't hardened, and the liquid form of it was still on the mirror. Taki didn't know. . . but she could've swore that she saw him grin when he licked it. . .  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Author's Notes: MWAHAHAH!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter. . . if you dare. . . *laughs evilly* 


	5. Chapter Five

Randomness Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about not updating often enough. . . I've been having a bit of a writers block. Anyway, thanks for the few people who've been reading this so far. I really appreciate ya'll.  
  
Warnings: Gore, Suicide, Blood (Didn't "Gore" cover that?), Supernatural Circumstances. Alternating POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, or anything that is associated with it. I do own Taki, but she is only a figment of my imagination. So don't sue, you will not get any money.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's not worth it. I might as well die. I just found out. . . Taki is not with OZ. . . She never was. I thought. . . that since she was a different species than me. . . that she must've been from OZ. How could I have been so stupid? My arms. . . I. . .am so weak. . . The blood makes a crimson path from my arms down the drain.  
  
"God, it hurts, I hope. . . I hope that. . . you will. . . forgive me. . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Taki continued to look at Duo worridly. "Duo. . . ?"  
  
Snapping out of the trance that the blood put him in, he looked at her, and grinned softly. "What?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine.  
  
"Alright." She then goes around the corner, and looks around. She thought that she could smell more things coming from the bathroom. She slowly pushed the door open.  
  
"Oh my God! Duo! Come Look!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
They watched the ambulance go away with Heero's battered body. It was in a black body bag. The rain started to fall. . .cold rain, that chilled straight to the heart.  
  
Taki looked from the retreating Ambulance to Duo. "Why do you think he did this?"  
  
"Because. . . of the drugs"  
  
"Drugs?"  
  
"Yeah." He then pulled out a bag of a white substance from his pocket, showing it to her.  
  
"Heroine?" She asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah." He then smirked, and turned to her, looking her in the eye. "Taki, will you go with me to my apartment, I have some more stuff from Heero that you might want to see."  
  
"Sure. I want to know why he did this. . . Heero doesn't seem like he would be prone to drugs. . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The pictures seemed to go on forever. Duo's collection of photos of Heero. There were many of them. Almost hundreds. There was one that caught my eye, though. It was one of Heero looking away, and Duo hidden by his coat around his neck.  
  
Curious.  
  
I took it out, examining it. Why would Duo be hidden by a coat around Heero's neck. "Duo?" I asked him. He was standing next to the window, his dark form silhouetted by the light outside.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, and didn't look from the window.  
  
"What's up with this picture?"  
  
He then goes over and sits next to me, an eerie glint in his eyes. I push the glint that he has out of my mind. He must just be having a flashback of Heero, his friend, or something.  
  
"Eh. . . nothing much. . . I was just tired." He says lamely, putting the picture back in its sheath.  
  
"Tired? But. . .Heero looks in pain." I say, eyeing the ex-perfect soldier carefully. Something was not right about his appearance. . .  
  
"I don't know. . . maybe he had just came back from a mission or something. . . " Duo says, and then gets up, going towards the kitchenette that he had. He puts a teakettle on the stove. "So. . . Taki. . . Do you want any tea?" He asks, not turning around.  
  
"No, that's okay, I have to leave." I say. His manner was freaking me out.  
  
His head goes down slightly, as if he didn't like that idea. He then seemed to grow in stature in one freak moment, his hair fading from the chestnut brown to black. I have no time to gasp at these changes, till he turns around, facing me again, with a cup of tea for himself in his hand.  
  
To my surprise, he looked totally different. His eyes were glowing red, his skin a deathly white. He smiled, and licked his lips, which were now a liquid looking black, and sat down next to me again. "Taki. . . you mustn't go." He said, in a smooth, masculine voice, that didn't seem to fit his age.  
  
I stand. "Duo. . . What's wrong with you?" I ask, trying to hide the panic from my voice.  
  
He smiled widely, and advanced over to me. He was now taller, and noticeably stronger. God, he was freaky. I kept on backing up, until I was against the wall. Nowhere to go. He then reached out a hand, and put it on my face softly, and gently. He looked me in the eyes, those glowing red orbs.  
  
"What's wrong. . ." I ask again, my voice wavering in fright, as I stood there, shivering with fear.  
  
"Nothing is wrong my pretty, it's just. . ." He trails off, as he moves his hand from my face to my neck, gripping me there, and drawing me nearer. He then lowered his head, as quick as a snack to my neck. I felt a sharp pain.  
  
"Oh, my God! You're a-!" I get cut off from the weakness that I begin to feel. Oh, I was beginning to feel so weak.  
  
He smirked, as he let me go. My body dropped to the floor. I was so weak, I couldn't even move. I looked up into those eyes again, them glowing fiercer than ever. He smirked, then began to move over me. I see his glowing eyes get closer to my face, his weight on me, before the blackness that was threatening to take me, finally consumes my vision, as I black out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: How was that? Hehehe. I'll write more later! C-you! 


	6. Chapter Six

You Never Know, Till It's Too Late Chapter 6  
  
(Or, Randomness Chapter 6)  
  
Author's Notes: Hello! Anyways...after much adeiu, here is the next chapter of this interestingly crazy fanfic.  
  
Warnings (For This Chapter):None   
  
Rating (For This Chapter): G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing....if I did, I would be rich...so stop pestering me about it! lol  
  
~~~  
  
Ugh...where am I?   
  
Opening my eyes seemed like a chore, as I have to pry them open. Gods...I feel so very weak. I remember...Duo's deranged look, Heero's deranged look....Ugh. Were all my friends going down the tubes?   
  
More importantly....was I going down with them?  
  
Swallowing, I look around the room that I'm in. Hm...very gothic....black everything..black sheet pulled over me...black curtains....a bit of red here and there. Yep, this looked like a room that Duo would like. It screamed "God Of Death" all over the place. Still...why had he done this?   
  
"I see that you are awake, my dear." He said, from my right. I jumped, looking at him. His skin was a deathly white, his lips black, and fangs protruding from his mouth. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, and black leather pants...but what scared me the most, was his eyes...they were red, instead of their trademark violet....they seemed to bore into my soul.  
  
"Yes, what are you doing? Why do you want me here?"  
  
He smirked, and slowly lifted a tea-cup to his midnight lips, taking a short sip. "Ah, my precious girl, you have two choices. One, is to become what I am, and live in the night with me as my bride.... Or two, resist...and die."  
  
I blinked, and turned my head away from him. "What if I don't choose either?"  
  
"You have to, my pet. There is no other way....even if I just leave you here, you don't have enough blood left in your system to live past the night. The process has already started." He smirked, and traced along my neck, where he had bit me before. "You will do nicely amongst my small enclave of slaves...."  
  
"Enclave of slaves? Hah! Screw you!" I said, trying to sit up, but then....too fast....passing out...the darkness taking me again.  
  
Ack, damnit.  
  
~~~  
  
Foolish mortal. I suppose I will just leave her here to die after all...there is no point in allowing her to live.   
  
Taking my teacup, and plate, I look at her one more time before I close and bolt the door. Pity. She would've been an amusing little specimin...  
  
Oh well, no help for it now. She will just have to die.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


End file.
